Jumpers
by Franziska Jimenez
Summary: Una aventura mítica de dimensión en dimensión sobre unos tipos de personas con poderes llamados Saltadores: personas capaz de saltar de dimensión en dimensión. Hoy hablaremos de una de esos saltadores. Es un fic con mucho OC, no obstante, intento evitar eso del Mary Sue. Espero que os gusten y comenten.


**PRÓLOGO**

Estamos en un mundo mágico, una dimensión parecida al mundo real, pero con la diferencia de que hay malvados dioses que quieren la destrucción y el horror. Para eso, está unos grandes guerreros que se enfrenta contra estas grandes fuerzas: los Caballeros de Atenea. Hoy, es una paz que lleva bastante años, que ha durado bastante tiempo y que esto ocurre antes de los hechos de la aparición de Hades, estamos en pleno siglo XVIII, y Sasha era la reencarnación de Atenea en esa época. Atenea vive en el templo más alto de las 12 casas, donde ellos protegen la seguridad de la diosa, a pesar de una paz muy tranquila, no debían bajar la guardia todos. Cualquier cosa que desequilibre un poco esa paz, podían estar en peligro todos. Sasha tiene un sexto sentido de notar cualquier pertubación y avisar con antelación a los caballeros dorados. En un momento de paz y tranquilidad, Atenea nota una de esas pertubaciones, así que Sasha avisa a dos de sus 12 caballeros dorados. Shion de Aries y Dohko de Libra; amigos de la infancia y a la vez eternos rivales. Arrodillados ante Sasha

- Gran Atenea, estamos aquí para serviles. ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Shion con curiosidad

- He notado una pertubación extraña, no es tan grande, pero es extraña. Al parecer, noto la presencia de una persona que ha entrado en nuestro territorio. No se como lo hizo, pero fue repentino - dice Shasa

- ¿Y dónde ha ocurrido eso, Atenea? - dijo Dohko

- Ha sido muy cerca de la necrópolis de Piscis; podía ser enemigos, pero no estoy segura - dice Shasa algo preocupada

- Tranquila, Atenea. Iremos al lugar, y si es el enemigo, lo derrotaremos - decía Shion seriamente

- Tener cuidado, no subestiméis al enemigo - dice Shasa algo preocupada

- Tranquila, seremos precavidos. Vamos, Shion. - decía Dokho dirigiéndose a su amigo y rival a la vez

- Vamos - dijo Shion

Baja las escaleras, atravesando las 12 casas, y es donde ellos se dirigen a la necrópolis de los Santos Dorados. Unas tumbas reales y prohibidas en que solo los Santos Dorados los visitan para poder recordar a sus ancestros. Esta rodeado por un frondoso bosque, y las necrópolis se situaban en distintos claros del bosque donde había tumbas doradas con ofrendas: rosas, regalos y muchas cosas. Shion y Dokho nota la presencia de alguién pero es demasiado pequeño.

- Noto la presencia de un ser, pero es muy pequeño - decía Shion

- Yo también, pero podía ser el enemigo - dijo Dokho algo preocupado

Nada más, se acerca a la necrópolis de Piscis donde según Sasha noto la presencia de esa pertubación. Ellos llegan y no notan nada extraño hasta que Dokho ve una sombra entre los árboles. Decide ir allí que era, y era una persona que tenía algo agarrado en sus manos, sentado en un árbol y con la cabeza.

- ¿Quién eres tú? - dijo Dokho seriamente - ¿Por qué has entrado en territorio de Atenea?

El intruso no decía nada, estaba como quieto, silencioso.

- ¿Me has escuchado? - dijo Dokho algo molesto, pero Shion le interrumpe

- No puedes hacer nada, este hombre está muerto - dijo Shion seriamente

- ¿Muerto? - dijo Dokho sorprendido

- Parece que alguien lo ha matado, pero no veo a nadie - dijo Shion seriamente y extrañado, mientras empieza a escuchar de él, unas voces de un bebe proveniente del hombre. Dokho se acerca al cadáver y saca entre sus manos frías un especie de manta con algo vivo dentro, y se sorprende ante tal hallazgo

- ¿Qué es? - dijo Shion

- Es un bebe - dijo Dokho mientras le enseña a Shion

dijo Dokho mientras le enseña a Shion; un pequeño niño de solo 9 meses envuelto en una sabana blanca totalmente dormido y sin ninguna herida.

- Es una niña - dijo Shion totalmente sorprendido

- ¿Cómo llego esta niña aquí? ¿Y este tipo? - dijo Dokho totalmente confuso al ver el cuerpo del extraño hombre; cuando la extraña niña despierta

- No queda mas opción que acogerla - dice Shion seriamente y decidido - Y ser de los nuestros, pero siento que esto no es más que el comienzo.

Y ellos llevan a la criatura y salen del bosque para dirigirse al Santuario. ¿Queréis saber quien es esa extraña niña?


End file.
